A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 64 - Arya X
Arya X ist das vierundsechzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Lord Roose Bolton hatte nach dem Fall von Harrenhal viele Diener von Lady Shella Whent, die auch Lord Tywin Lennister gedient hatten, hinrichten lassen. Gevatterin Amabel und auch Gendry machen Arya Stark für das brutale Vorgehen verantwortlich. Arya holt Wasser am Brunnen für Lord Bolton, und nach einem kurzen Treffen mit Elmar Frey kehrt sie in Lord Boltons Schlafzimmer zurück und lauscht dort einer Unterredung. Diverse Gefolgssleute aus dem Haus Frey wollen Lord Bolton zu der Einsicht drängen, dass Robb Stark den Krieg der Fünf Könige verloren habe und es keine Aussicht auf einen Sieg mehr gebe, seit sich Haus Lennister mit Haus Tyrell verbündet habe. Außerdem erfährt Arya, dass Winterfell verloren und Bran und Rickon angeblich tot sein sollen. Später sieht sie auf einer Karte, dass Schnellwasser nicht weit von Harrenhal entfernt liegt. An diesem Tag trifft ein Rabe mit einer Nachricht ein, die die Freys entzweit und Elmar traurig macht, weil er nun keine Prinzessin mehr heiraten wird. Arya überredet Gendry und Heiße Pastete, in der Nacht mir ihr zu fliehen. Sie stehlen Schwerter, Pferde und Proviant, Arya tötet eine Wache an einem Seitentor und so können sie entkommen. Synopsis Roose Bolton regiert in Harrenhal Nach ihrer Hilfe beim Fall von Harrenhal dient Arya Stark nun Lord Roose Bolton. Der neue Machthaber von Harrenhal hat viele Diener, die für Lord Tywin Lennister gearbeitet haben, getötet und ihre geteerten Köpfe aufgespießt, nun streiten sich die Aaskrähen um jedes Auge. Maester Tothmure etwa hatte versucht, in der Nacht des Überfalls durch die Nordmänner Vögel nach Casterlystein und Königsmund zu schicken, und dafür hatte man ihn mit einer Axt hingerichtet. Der Waffenschmied Lucan war getötet worden, weil er den Lennister Waffen geschmiedet hatte. Gevatterin Harra wurde hingerichtet, weil sie Lady Shella Whents Haushalt dazu gebracht hatte, Lord Tywin Lennister zu dienen. Den Haushofmeister von Lady Shella ereignet das gleiche Schicksal, weil er Lord Tywin den Schlüssel der Schatzkammer übergeben hat. Der Koch war verschont worden, vielleicht wegen seiner Wieselsuppe, doch für Pia und die anderen Frauen, die sich mit Lennistersoldaten eingelassen hatten, wurden Pranger gebaut. Nun sind sie nackt, kahlgeschoren und festgebunden an der Bärengrube für jeden, der sich bedienen möchte, zugänglich. Als sie an diesem Morgen zum Brunnen geht, sieht sie, wie sich drei Männer von Haus Frey an ihnen bedienen. Sie versucht, nicht hinzusehen, und konzentriert sich auf die schweren Eimer, die sie zum Königsbrandturm tragen will, als sie von Gevatterin Amabel am Arm gepackt wird. Arya schüttet ihr versehentlich Wasser über die Beine, sodass Amabel sich aufregt. Die Gevatterin ist halb verrückt geworden, seit sie mit ansehen musste, wie man Harra geköpft hatte. Arya versucht, sich loszureißen, aber Amabel zeigt auf Pia und behauptet, Arya würde ihren Platz einnehmen, wenn Bolton abzieht, und das werde bald geschehen, denn Harrenhal würde sie am Ende alle vernichten. Außerdem habe Lord Tywin gewonnen und werde bald nach Harrenhal zurückkehren, und dann werde sie sich an Arya rächen. Arya versucht, mit dem Eimer nach ihrem Kopf zu schlagen, verfehlt, kann sich aber immerhin aus ihrem Griff lösen. Nun muss sie erneut zum Brunnen gehen, und auf dem Weg denkt sie darüber nach, Lord Bolton zu berichten, was Amabel ihr gesagt hat. Wieder kommt sie an den Köpfen vorbei, und sie muss daran denken, dass Gendry wütend auf sie ist, weil er Lucan gemocht hatte. Arya hatte sich verteidigt, dass es nicht ihr Werk, sondern das von Walton, Lord Bolton und dem Blutigen Mummenschanz gewesen ist. Gendry hatte erwidert, dass der Mummenschanz viel schlimmer sei als die Männer von Ser Amory Lorch, denn diese hätten wenigstens für ihren Lord gekämpft, während die hier nur Söldner und obendrein noch schlimme Menschen seien. Septon Utt mag kleine Jungen, Qyburn übt schwarze Magie aus und Beißer mag Menschenfleisch. Bolton hatte Vargo Hoat damit beauftragt, Vorräte heran zu schaffen und die Lennister auszumerzen. Dafür hatte Hoat den Mummenschanz in vier Gruppen eingeteilt, die nun die umliegenden Dörfer heimsuchen, wobei Rorge bei diesem Besuch einfach diejenigen gefangen nimmt, die ihm früher geholfen haben, als er noch für Ser Amory gekämpft hat. Nun werfen Beißer und Rorge ihr immer Blicke zu, wenn sie sie bei Vargos Männern sitzend sieht. Sie denkt manchmal, sie wäre doch besser mit Jaqen H'ghar fortgegangen, dann aber ärgert sie sich wieder über ihn und denkt, dass seine Münze sowieso nichts wert sei. Manchmal wirft sie sie sogar fort, bekommt dann aber ein schlechtes Gewissen und sucht sie dann wieder, bis sie sie wiederfindet. Als sie den Fließsteinhof entlang geht, ruft plötzlich Elmar Frey nach ihr, sie solle ihm helfen Bei den Verhandlungen auf den Zwillingen hatten sich Robb Stark und Lord Walder Frey unter anderem darüber geeinigt, dass Arya Elmar heiraten würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei sei‚ siehe: II-Catelyn III.. Er ist der Knappe von Lord Roose Bolton und müht sich gerade mit einem Fass Sand ab, in dem das Kettenhemd des Lords poliert wird. Arya hilft ihm, das Fass bis zur Mauer und wieder zurück zu rollen, doch ist das Kettenhemd in dem Fass noch nicht wieder ganz sauber. Elmar hatte sie freundlich gefragt, ob sie ihm hilft, aber jetzt bestimmt er einfach, dass sie dann das Fass noch einmal bis zur Mauer rollen solle. Elmar kann schnell von freundlich auf hochnäsig umschalten, weil er sich etwas darauf einbildet, ein echter Sohn des Lords vom Kreuzweg zu sein. Arya lässt sich nicht darauf ein und behauptet, Lord Bolton bräuchte das Wasser dringend, weil er Blutegel aufgesetzt habe, wohlwissend, dass Elmar sich vor den Egeln ekelt. Arya lauscht bei Lord Boltons Unterredungen mit den Freys und Qyburn Sie geht in das Schlafzimmer des Lords, wo sich eine Menge Menschen aufhalten: Qyburn, Walton und einige Freys. Aenys Frey rät Bolton, sich nicht von Lord Tywin Lennister in Harrenhal festsetzen zu lassen, denn man bräuchte keine Armee, um die Burg zu halten, sie könne auf der anderen Seite aber auch keine Armee versorgen, da es nicht genügend Vorräte gebe. Bolton erwidert, dass er nicht vorhabe, sich belagern zu lassen. Ser Jared Frey fragt, was denn seine Pläne seien, und bei der Erwähnung einer offenen Schlacht denkt Arya daran, dass ihre Armee schon einmal am Roten Arm geschlagen worden ist Gemeint ist vermutlich die Schlacht am Grünen Arm‚ vielleicht ein Fehler von Arya.. Bolton erwidert, dass Lord Tywin Meilen entfernt sei, in Königsmund beschäftigt sei und daher so bald nicht mehr nach Harrenhal komme. Ser Aenys entgegnet, dass Stannis Baratheon das auch geglaubt habe und dann in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser überrascht worden sei. Lord Bolton sagt nur, dass er kein Mann sei, der untergehe, woraufhin Ser Aenys entgegnet, dass Lord Tywin Rob haushoch überlegen sein wird, da sich Haus Tyrell aus Rosengarten den Lennisters angeschlossen habe. Ser Hosteen Frey ist der Meinung, der Krieg der Fünf Könige sei verloren, und auch Ser Harys Heckenfeld stimmt dem zu. Sie betonen, dass Robb den gesamten Norden und sogar Winterfell samt seiner beiden Brüder verloren habe. Arya stockt der Atem, als sie hört, dass Bran und Rickon tot sein sollen, auch wenn sie nicht versteht, wie das alles passiert sein soll, wo Joffrey doch im Süden ist. Dann denkt sie an Syrio Forel und gewinnt ihre Beherrschung wieder, auch wenn ihr Tränen über das Gesicht laufen. Ronel Strom, einer der Bastarde von Lord Walder, meint, das alles wäre anders gelaufen, wenn Stannis im Süden gesiegt hätte. Lord Bolton bedankt sich bei den Freys und schickt sie hinaus. Arya, Qyburn und Walton sind noch bei Bolton, als er Arya befiehlt, die Blutegel abzuzuiehen. Qyburn liest einen Brief von Lady Walda vor, der neuen Gemahlin von Lord Bolton. Lady Walda schreibt jeden Tag von den Zwillingen, doch jeder ihrer Briefe beinhaltet dasselbe: sie betet, dass Lord Bolton bald wieder heil zurück komme zu ihr, dann werde sie ihm viele Erben schenken, die Domeric Bolton vergessen machen werden. Dann trägt Bolton Qyburn auf, einen Brief an Ser Helman Tallhart zu schreiben, der kürzlich Burg Darry nach einer kurzen Belagerung von den Lennisters eingenommen hat. Er soll in König Robbs Namen die Gefangenen hinrichten und die Burg schleifen und niederbrennen lassen. Dann soll er sich Robett Glauer anschließen und weiter nach Osten gen Dämmertal ziehen. Tallhart und Glauer sollen dort Rache finden für den Verlust ihrer Burg bzw. ihres Sohnes. Arya freut sich an dem Gedanken, dass die Burg, in der Königin Cersei Lennister einst Sansa Starks Schattenwolf Lady hatte hinrichten lassen siehe: I-Eddard III., nun niedergebrannt wird, aber sie hätte es gern gehabt, wenn Glauer und Tallhart nach Harrenhal zurückkommen würden. Nach dem Fall von Harrenhal waren sie schon schnell wieder aufgebrochen, noch bevor Arya entschieden hatte, ob sie ihnen das Geheimnis ihrer Identität anvertrauen könne. Arya säubert Boltons Kammer und geht in den Götterhain Dann verkündet Bolton, dass er an diesem Tag Wölfe jagen gehen will, weil er wegen deren nächtlichem Geheule nicht schlafen könne. Er macht Qyburn gegenüber eine Andeutung, dass er die aktuellen Entwicklungen nicht so schrecklich findet, wie es scheinen könnte, dann lässt er sich von Arya beim Anziehen helfen und verlässt das Zimmer. Wie er ihr aufgetragen hat, verbrennt Arya den Brief von Lady Walda und räumt das Zimmer auf. Sie weint leise, da ihr klar wird, dass sie nun kein Zuhause mehr hat und wegen ihrer Brüder. Nachdem sie mit dem Zimmer fertig ist, geht sie eine Treppe hinunter in das Solar und räumt dort auf, dabei fällt ihr eine Karte der Länder des Trident in die Hände. Sie erkennt, dass Schnellwasser gar nicht so weit entfernt liegt. Am Nachmittag, nachdem Arya ihre Arbeit erledigt hat, geht sie in den Götterhain, um mit ihrem Besenstil Nadel-Übungen zu absolvieren. Die Arbeit als Mundschenk ist nicht so anstrengend wie die bei Wies oder Mebbel Triefauge, aber sie muss sich wesentlich öfter waschen und außerdem wie ein Page kleiden. Während ihrer Übungen zählt sie ihre Namensliste auf: Ser Gregor Clegane, Dunsen, Polliver, Raff, Der Kitzler, Ser Ilyn Payn, Ser Meryn Trant, Königin Cersei Lennister und Joffrey Baratheon. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Badhaus sieht sie einen Raben und hofft, dass er gute Neuigkeiten bringt. Sie stellt sich vor, sie hätte Flügel, dann könnte sie nach Winterfell fliegen oder zum Mond oder nach Braavos und so lange dort bleiben, wie sie wollte. Bolton kehrt von der Jagd zurück Am frühen Abend kehrt Lord Bolton mit neun toten Wölfen zurück, darunter zwei Welpen. Er gibt den Befehl, aus den Fellen eine Decke bzw. Handschuhe nähen zu lassen, und als er hinaufsieht zu den Bannern, die über dem Burgtor hängen, erinnert er daran, dass die Starks immer verkünden würden, dass der Winter nahe. Er gibt Arya den Auftrag, einen Krug gewürzten Wein zu besorgen und bestellt das Abendessen, das er allein einnehmen möchte. In der Küche will sie Heiße Pastete mit dem Wein helfen, der Junge blockt sie aber ab, entweder aus Angst, oder weil auch er ihr die Schuld an allem gibt. Als sie die verdeckten Töpfe in den Königsbrandturm bringt, scherzt die Wache, dass es hoffentlich keine Wieselsuppe sei, die sie da bringe. Lord Bolton sitzt am Feuer und liest in einem Buch, bis er es schließlich zuschlägt und einfach verbrennt. Er schickt sie wieder fort, doch sie fragt ihn geradeheraus, ob er sie mitnehmen werde, wenn er Harrenhal verlässt. Er blickt sie an, rügt sie kurz, beantwortet dann aber doch ihre Frage. Er erklärt Arya, dass er Harrenhal an Vargo Hoat übergeben wird, wenn er in den Norden zurückkehren wird. Arya soll in der Burg bleiben, um Vargo Hoat zu dienen. Draußen zieht ein Sturm auf. Aus dem Klageturm, in dem die Freys leben, hört sie viel Geschrei und sieht, wie Elmar Frey draußen auf der Treppe sitzt und weint. Er erzählt, dass ein Rabe von den Zwillingen eingetroffen sei und dass Ser Aenys erklärt habe, sie seien nun entehrt Spoiler zeigen Die Freys fühlen sich entehrt, weil Robb entgegen der Vereinbahrung mit Lord Walder nicht eine seiner Töchter, sondern Jeyne Westerling geheiratet hat, siehe: V-Catelyn II.. Sein Vater habe außerdem befohlen, dass Elmar jemand anderen heiraten muss. Elmar war eigentlich einer Prinzessin versprochen worden. Arya vertraut ihm an, dass ihre beiden Brüder vielleicht tot seien, aber Elmar entgegnet nur, dass die Brüder eines Zimmermädchens niemanden interessieren würden. Arya macht das sehr wütend, und sie wünscht seiner Prinzessin den Tod. Arya geht wieder in den Götterhain und fragt den Herzbaum, was sie tun soll. Lange passiert nichts, dann hört sie in der Ferne einen Wolf heulen und dann hat sie das Gefühl, ihr Vater würde mit einer ganz leisen Stimme zu ihr sprechen: "Wenn der Schnee fällt und der weiße Wind bläst, stirbt der einsame Wolf, doch das Rudel überlebt." Als sie erwidert, dass es kein Rudel mehr gebe, antwortet der Baum: "Du bist Arya von Winterfell, Tochter des Nordens. Du hast mir gesagt, du seist stark. In dir fließt das Blut des Wolfes." Sie sagt zu sich selbst, dass sie so stark sein will wie Robb, zerbricht ihren Besenstil über dem Knie und trifft einen Entschluss. Arya flieht zusammen mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete aus Harrenhal In der folgenden Nacht liegt sie in ihrem schmalen Bett und lauscht dem Gerede der anderen Diener. Draußen hört sie ein Rudel Wölfe, viel mehr und näher als der einzelne Wolf, den sie im Götterhain gehört hat. Als der Mond aufgegangen ist, schleicht sie barfuß die Treppe hinunter und klettert durch ein schmales Fenster hinaus. Sie schleicht über den Hof und kletter durch ein Fenster in die Schmiede, wartet, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewohnt haben und weckt Gendry vorsichtig. Gendry zieht sich ein Wollhemd über und folgt ihr auf den Zwischenboden, dann fragt er sie, was sie will. Als Arya sagt, sie brauche ein Schwert, erinnert er sie daran, dass Ben Schwarzdaumen sie weggeschlossen habe, aber Arya fodert, dass er das Schloss aufbrechen soll. Arya erzählt ihm, dass der Blutige Mummenschanz die Burg übernehmen wird und drängt Gendry, Harrenhal mit ihr zu verlassen. Er erklärt ihr, dass Vargo Hoat allen die Füße abhaken lassen wird. Er schickt ihn los, Heiße Pastete zu wecken und mit ihm zu einem Seitentor an der Ostmauer hinter dem Geistertor zu kommen. Gendry meint, die Tore seien bewacht, aber Arya entgegnet, dass er sich nur um die Schwerter kümmern solle. Arya schleicht zurück in ihre Kammer, zieht sich sorgfältig warm an, zieht über alles ein Livree mit dem Wappen der Boltons und stiehlt die Karte vom Trident aus dem Solar. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nimmt sie auch einen Dolch des Lords mit, der auf dem Tisch liegt. Dann geht sie in den Stall und befiehlt einem der Stalljungen, drei Pferde zu satteln, der Lord bräuchte sie. Eingeschüchtert von dem Wappen auf Aryas Wams stellt der Junge keine Fragen. Dann schleicht sie mit den drei Pferden über den Hof, wobei ihr der Sturm hilft. Am Geisterturm wartet sie lange auf die beiden Jungen, die sich wieder einmal nicht besonders leise verhalten. Gendry hat ein Kettenhemd und seinen Schmiedehammer dabei, Heiße Pastete einen Sack Brot und ein Käserad. Arya weist die Jungen an, auf die Pferde aufzupassen. Dann schleicht sie sich am Geisterturm vorbei zur Wache am Seitentor. Sie weiß, dass nur ein Mann das unwichtige Tor bewacht, aber in der Nähe befinden sich noch viele andere Wachen auf der Mauer. Sie tritt offen auf die Wache zu, als habe der Lord sie geschickt. Die Wache ist ein Bolton-Mann. Sie behauptet, der Lord würde jeder Wache ein Silberstück für ihre gute Arbeit geben wollen, dann holt sie Jaqen H'ghars Münze hervor und hält sie ihm hin. Als er danach greifen will, lässt sie die Münze fallen, und als er sich fluchend danach bückt, schneidet sie ihm die Kehle auf. Heiße Pastete ist entsetzt, als er den Toten sieht, dann reiten die drei fort aus Harrenhal. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 36